


my eyes are damp from the words you left

by delediers



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, and lots of feelings, presnel has the feelings for once, some smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delediers/pseuds/delediers
Summary: And the thing is, as soon as Julian did open up to him he didn’t stop. He talked to him about everything. And Presnel had no problem with that because he liked hearing Julian talk about himself.He listened carefully as if Julian was the centre of the world. Maybe he was. Sometimes the thought had crossed his mind.





	my eyes are damp from the words you left

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if this is good or not.

Julian wasn’t an affectionate person. He was, in typical german fashion, as Presnel liked to mockingly say to him, closed off, he kept to himself most of the time. So Presnel took it in his stride to make the german open up to him. He employed all his charm, his best jokes, some compliments, showed interest in Julian, asked him questions. And the thing is, as soon as Julian did open up to him he didn’t stop. He talked to him about everything. And Presnel had no problem with that because he liked hearing Julian talk about himself. And he listened carefully as if Julian was the centre of the world. Maybe he was. Sometimes the thought had crossed his mind.

  
There was something about Julian’s presence in Presnel's life that made him feel safe. That if he let himself go at any point, Julian would be there to help him no matter what. He was such an independent person he couldn’t remember ever trusting someone as much as he did Julian. But Julian returned that trust. He let Presnel get close to him, emotionally and physically. So close that it surprised neither of them when Presnel first kissed him.

  
He hadn’t meant to do it. He planned on supressing his more than friendly feelings for Julian for the rest of his life but it was easier said than done. Because Julian was a beautiful person. Inside and out. It had taken him a few weeks of being friends with Julian to realize that and now it was all he could think of, from the moment he woke up in the morning to the moment he fell asleep at night.

  
Innocent brown eyes stared into his own as he pulled away from the kiss. It had barely lasted a few seconds but Presnel was breathless. Julian didn’t say a word but Presnel saw the blush on his cheeks and smiled. He cupped Julian’s face with both his hands and touched the tip of his nose with his own.

  
“Babe” he whispered. “Je t'aime.”

 

“Why are you saying this now?”

  
Julian looked puzzled and disbelieving.

  
“Because it’s the truth” he replied. “You know it. You knew before I told you. I’m not good at subtlety.”

  
“It doesn’t matter. You can’t kiss me again.” He stated coldly and left Presnel standing alone in the middle of his living room, like the fool he’s always been.

 

...

 

It had been hovering between the two of them for too long now and Presnel couldn’t take it anymore. It was impulsive and stupid and he had braced himself for Julian's reaction but that didn’t mean it hurt him less. He had fallen in love with Julian so rapidly it made him lose his balance. Sometimes he wondered if he even had a life before Julian because right now it revolved around him.

  
Two days. It had been two days since Julian had last spoken to him and he already felt empty and lonely and drowning in self pity.

  
He’d texted and called Julian more than a few times but got no response from him. He blew it. He groaned in realization. Julian would probably never speak to him again. The idea was too painful. He didn’t even notice that he’d started crying until the doorbell ringing brought him back to reality. He felt pathetic. He had never cried about a girl in his life and now this boy had fucked up his entire life with his big beautiful smile and warm eyes and stupid laughter and—

  
The doorbell rang again, this time more persistently. When he opened the door and saw Julian his heart stopped. He didn’t move or let him in and Julian stood there for an agonizingly long moment before surging forward and grabbing Presnel's face and kissing him and before he knew it he was pushed inside and against the wall of his apartment as Julian attacked his mouth with his tongue.

  
He didn’t stop for a second to ask Julian what was happening and why he was there and if he was sure about this, too scared that Julian would change his mind and walk away and he would be left heartbroken once again.  
“If you really love me, prove it” it was barely audible but Presnel heard him say it. He pulled away.

  
“I do.”

  
He never looked away from Julian as he spoke.

  
“You are everything to me. I’m so in love with you babe.”

  
He whispered it again and again as he kissed Julian, on the mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, as he delved his tongue across the soft pale skin of Julian’s neck and collarbone.  
He was so whipped, there was no coming back from this. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Julian. He had known that for a while. So he did what Julian asked. He kissed him. He touched him. He went down on his knees and sucked him off until Julian was coming in his mouth, whispering Presnel’s name. And he lay down on his bed when Julian asked him. When Julian touched him it was all too much and he was so overwhelmed it took him mere seconds before he was seeing stars, Julian hovering above him, lips inches away from his own.  
Presnel realized they were still wearing their clothes when he felt Julian trying to tug on his pants.

  
“We’ve already had sex babe, why are you trying to get me naked?”

  
He noticed Julian trying to suppress a smile. He rolled his eyes instead.

  
“Do you plan on sleeping in your clothes, idiot?”

  
“Will you stay?” he asked as he he sat up to look at Julian while he took of his own clothes.

  
“You know I’ll stay.”

  
Presnel grinned. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, Presnel unable to take his eyes off of the most beautiful person he’d ever known, before Julian came back to the bed to lie next to Presnel. He snuggled up to him and pulled the covers over them.

  
A few seconds passed in silence before Julian spoke.

  
“I love you too.” He looked into Presnel’s eyes, his expression unreadable. “Just so you know, you’re not the only one who’s been suffering here.”

  
Presnel scoffed and rolled his eyes but he kissed Julian nonetheless.

  
“I’m all yours now. No need to suffer anymore.” He said half joking, half serious.  
“How lucky am I?” Julian replied in the same tone.

  
“You are, idiot.” He paused. “Je t’aime.” He whispered softly and held Julian like his life depended on it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not to sound desperate but do leave sum comments yeah, i promise i don't bite


End file.
